


who holds me (you do)

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Series: Haikyuu!! Kink List [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare (?), Comfort, Coming Untouched, M/M, Mentions of Fingering, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Kei have an intense love making session and Kuroo offers a simple comfort to Kei when they're done</p>
            </blockquote>





	who holds me (you do)

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey~  
> The comfort/aftercare is when Kei motions for Kuroo to keep touching him at his entrance. He was overstimulated and a bit out of it but doesn't want to keep having sex,,,

Kei is on top of him, his hands sweaty and shaking as he braces himself on Kuroo’s fingers while sinking down on his cock.

Kuroo groans and his own hands reach out to settle on Kei’s waist assisting his movement. Kei is leaning over him panting open mouthed and eyes hazy.

Kuroo whispers encouragements to him, his eyelids threatening to shut from the sheer pleasure of having Kei enclosed around him.

Their sweaty bodies moved together in a system, a well put together machine Kuroo thought.

Which was why Kei knew just how to roll his hips in order to get Kuroo to gasp and choke and why Kuroo knew just when to grind up into Kei’s heat to tear a cry from his mouth.

Kei bit into his lower lip, his glasses balanced precariously on the bridge of his nose while he took Kuroo’s cock in over and over again.

Kuroo’s stomach tensed as he exhaled shakily and tightened his grab on Kei’s hips stopping his movements and sending a warning expression at the other before he jerked his hips up with quick, rough thrusts aimed blindly for Kei’s prostate.

He must have been lucky because Kei stiffened and let out a shaky cry, his eyes wide and chest heaving with each raspy breathe of air he inhaled.

“Ahh! Tetsurou keep, keep-“

Kuroo grinned in good nature (as good natured as abusing his boyfriend’s prostate could get) and answered Kei’s unfinished request by grinding up into Kei’s opening, the noise slick and wet from the copious amounts of lube Kuroo applied when he had fingered and licked him open moments before.

Kuroo moaned as Kei clenched down around him and arched up to attempt at licking and sucking at Kei’s pink nipples that were tempting him so wonderfully.

The position is awkward and difficult to keep but when he manages to clip one with his teeth, feeling Kei’s movements stutter and hearing his sharp intake of breath were more than enough for him as he flops back down onto the damp sheets.

Kuroo can feel himself getting closer and closer to coming, his hands digging bruises into Kei’s hips with how tightly he’s grasping him.

Kei looks down at him, his hips circling and grinding on Kuroo’s cock. His eyes seem to catch every detail that gave Kuroo’s state.

“Ohh~ you’re getting close…”

Kuroo moans climb higher in pitch as Kei forms a rhythm for when he tenses and clenches down on Kuroo’s dick, a grin gracing his face.

Kei moans yet a laugh bubbles out of his throat alongside it.

He takes a deep breath and leans back, bracing himself on Kuroo’s thighs and throwing his head back. He’ll even admit that he squeezed them a bit because Kuroo goes on and on about his legs but goddamn does he have some legs of his own.

His movements definitely grow more desperate as he experiences the same jumpy, straining feeling of his orgasm looming closely.

He looks at Kuroo, keening at the hazardous state of the other.

His mouth open, panting, and his eyes shut with his head pushed back into the pillow as his hips made tiny jerks before suddenly stilling.

A compilation of groans and growls were forced out of his mouth by the pressure of his orgasm and his nails dug into Kei’s reddened and bruised skin.

Kei sent Kuroo’s shuddering body a triumphant smirk as he tensed and rocked his hips down, chasing his own orgasm frantically, his eyes sliding shut as he felt the result of Kuroo’s release making his slide down even easier.

_“You lost.”_

Kuroo barked out a dry laugh and Kei whined low in his throat as he tenses and comes untouched, cock jerking as two, three ropes of come coat his stomach and some of Kuroo’s.

He pants and moves to lift himself up when Kuroo hums, wiggles his hips, and grinds up, his not yet soft member pushing briefly against Kei’s abused prostate.

He sits up ramrod straight and lets out a strangled yelp, his spent cock pushing out a dribble of come that has Kei thrashing.

Kuroo looks on in amazement, only seeing Kei come twice with so little stimulation a few choice times.

He lets Kei flop forward on his chest and gain his breath for a second before he turns them onto their sides and slips out of Kei, no doubt some of his come following.

He sighs and reaches for the towel they wet and set aside beforehand and wipes Kei’s stomach and cock down, making soothing noises when Kei flinches at the cold.

He reaches over and removes Kei’s glasses, setting on the table and proceeds to wipe himself before throwing the towel over on the floor somewhere. He pushes the too hot blanket to the foot of the bed and is about to flop down and rest when Kei whines quietly and grabs his hand.

He blinks and grins, kissing Kei’s forehead before following the lead of Kei’s hand to between his legs to press his thumb on Kei’s reddened entrance, tipping the end inside.

Kei curls his arms around his neck and throws a leg over his hip as he snores softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!  
> 


End file.
